


A World of Nothing

by gsmudkip



Series: FriendStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsmudkip/pseuds/gsmudkip
Summary: Please note that most of this series will be very short for the first few chapters and will progress slowly into longer ones





	1. Grayson: When it Starts, it Will Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that most of this series will be very short for the first few chapters and will progress slowly into longer ones

The alarm was blaring, I smacked my hand across the old digital alarm clock to snooze it. I creaked open my eyes to check the time. It was already 6:30!! I knew that I could easily sleep in until seven, but I would have to rush more than I usually do in the morning. " Come on Grayson, you have to get ready. Today's the day and I don't want it to be messed up because I was banned from computers. " I said to myself, knowing full well that the noise would get louder if I just stayed in bed as well, more like it would get loud anyways since it hates for me to think for long periods of time without having a terrible thought or memory resurfacing to the from where I can depict it over, and over, until I am able to silence it for a while. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up so I could begin just another normal day...   
  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
It was 6 pm on a Friday. Everyone should be starting to get home and on their computers. I logged onto Skype and get everything set up to play sburb on steam. I created a group chat in skype for all of us to talk in so that we can keep in touch rather than being in separate calls. Then again, discord seemed pretty tempting to do since we could sort people and have groups based on where you were in the game and if it was just us preparing. So many choices, so little time. I decided that we should begin with skype then go into discord after we are all in the medium so then we could create channels based on lands and sub channels in them to help people stay coordinated.  Soon the call began, “ Hey guys you ready to play some SBURB?! ” Saphire more said than asked us.

“ H e c k Y e a h. ”

“ Then let's get started we already decided that I should go first so let's get started, ” Saphire said and my steam notification pinged telling me that Saphire and Jaylen began playing SBURB. I started up my copy of the game so I could prepare to get Jaylen climbing after Saphire entered. The application opened with a spinning skia symbol and the game, as we thought it was, truly began.


	2. Jaylen: Not as Easy as it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the tower ascent begins

“ Jaylen come oooooooon you need to pick a strife specibus before you get into the medium or you will die and I'm pretty sure you don't want any of us to have to kiss you. ” Saphire said, since she was right  I did not want  _ anyone  _ to kiss me at all, no thanks, so I began to search my house for a suitable specibi to use throughout the game.  While I was searching the house for a specibi Grayson began to place all the necessities to begin traversing into the medium. I was walking around outside and I saw a metal pole lying on the ground, I picked it up and began to twirl it around. ‘This would work.’ I thought to myself as I walked quickly back to my room making sure none of my family saw the giant metal pole I had brought into the house. “ Ok I got my specibus. So now what? ” I asked everyone in the call even though I probably had an idea what the answer was. “ You'll need to open the cruxtruder to get your kernelsprite and a cruxite to make an item for you to break. ” Grayson replied probably checking the wiki because he usually doesn't remember crap. I began to pry open the cruxtruder lid with the metal pole and with a pop the lid was on the ground and a yellow kernelsprite was floating out. I grabbed a cruxite from the cruxtruder and placed it on the Totem Lathe and let it carve to whatever the card said. Once it was finished I placed the cruxite on the Alchemiter there was soon a yellow glow. Then on the other side of the alchemiter i heard an item pop out. I walked over to the other side and saw what popped out, it was a bright yellow flower with a smiling face. “ This does not flatter you at all. ” I say to the flower that looked similar to Flowey. I picked up the flower by the stem and threw it on the ground. As soon as it hit the ground you could hear the damage sound of hitting someone in undertale and then Flowey laughing at me because I did what he wanted to me to do after he was no longer omega. 

“ Time to begin I guess. ”   
“ Yup and there is no time to waste. ”

“ Then let's get started. ” I said and jumped out the window onto a platform Grayson had just made and begun to fight to get to the first gate.


	3. Grayson: When you Sleep you are Truly Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is a Beautiful thing.... Right???

While on my land I had found a village of my lands consorts, they were very kind and sold many wares. I returned to my house to talk to everyone on what we all should do. ‘ So what should we do now? What time is it anyways? ’ I type into the chat, the time stamp was 3 o'clock in the morning. ‘ Why not we all rest for now then start back up tomorrow? ’ Angelina typed back into the chat, everyone agreed and said their goodnights and logged out of the game. I was down in the basement while I was playing and I am now back there when I logged off. I grabbed my phone and headed to my room on the second floor. I laid down and drifted more quickly the usual into sleep…

I woke up thinking it was morning yet, instead of my normal pajamas on I saw bright yellow pajamas and a bright yellow room. “ This is not my room. ” I said out loud. There was a triangular window and peered out it. Outside my room was a city, prospit, it was golden yellow with carapacians roaming the streets. Further away from my tower as it seems to be, there was another one identical to mine. I began to sit on the window where my feet were now dangling many meters above the ground. I pushed off the window sill and I floated? I was still very close to the window, but I made my way to the tower so I could see who was there. Soon I was at the window of the tower and climbed in because there was no way I was floating there I do not like heights at all. In the bed I saw Jaylen, there was no way in hell it was anyone else. Soon I saw that her body began to stir, she woke up and I was sitting in a chair that happened to be in the room. “ Hey Grayson, what are you doing here? ” Jaylen asked, rubbing her eyes.

“ Just check out the window and look at our clothing, it'll come to you. ” I replied calmly resisting the urge to just hug her, since I haven't seen her in person in over a year. 

“ Oh my god. ” Jaylen says, walking over to me, “ So Saphire and the others are- ”

“ Yup. ”

“ And we're on-- ”

“ Yup. ” I replied as calmly as I could.

“ But first off, before we do anything else. ” Jaylen said and hugged me because it has been a stressful year and I did promise many times to hug her when I came down. I happily hugged her back, holding back tears since I still regretted thing I did, “ I'm so sorry. ” I sobbed repeating that sentence over and over.

“ There there, I'm just happy that you’re still here, Grayson. ” Jaylen said patting my head who knew earlier in the year was really hard for me, and I was close to going down the route of death. We were soon on the floor sitting, me still sobbing in Jaylen's arms for another minute. I began to calm down to where I was just hiccuping badly, I lifted my head up and Jaylen's eyes look… different, “ Jaylen, has your *hic* eye color always been *hic* yellow? ”

“ I should be asking you that the same thing, Grayson, your eye color is red, like blood red. ”

We both get up from where we were sitting and walk towards the mirror in the room. Just like Jaylen had said, my eye color changed from its normal hazel to unusual blood red.

“ Well… that's a thing. Should i just grab a knife and call myself Chara now? ” I said jokingly since you can't change specibus. “ How in the heck did our eyes change color? ” Jaylen said, still staring at her yellow colored eyes.

“ We could probably ask the carapacians where the queen is so we can ask her since we are on the nice moon. ”

“ Fair enough let's go… How do we get down? ”

“ Yeah about that… we have to fly. ” I say reluctantly because of the whole heights thing, but Jaylen looked genuinely excited about it. “ Heck yeah man, let's do it. ” Jaylen said, halfway out the window just waiting for me, I took a deep breath and got onto the window sill and hung my legs off the edge, then pushed. Jaylen and I began to float down to the road of carapacians to ask which way was the queen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a work that I've been working on for a long time and this is actually a reboot of a series from a long time ago that I removed since it wasn't what it could have been but I think this will be better


End file.
